


Just right

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Rodolphen (Rodolphus Lestrange/Walden Macnair) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A sweet tale.
Relationships: Rodolphus Lestrange/Walden Macnair
Series: Rodolphen (Rodolphus Lestrange/Walden Macnair) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132097





	Just right

Our tale begins in Rodolphus and Walden Lestrange's house. They're just coming home for the first time with their newborn son, Raphael.

Walden sat down with a sigh.

Rodolphus set Raphael who was fast asleep in his car seat down beside them and muttered, "Who knew fatherhood was this hard?"

Walden smirked ever so slightly. "They all warned us, Rod. Come to think of it even Voldemort did!"

Rodolphus asked, "You don't believe that nonsense about him and Bella, do you?"

Walden admitted, "I'm sceptical, but the child does have characteristics of them both in her."

Rodolphus glanced first at baby Raphael fast asleep, then at Walden and looked upwards, sighing. "This feels just right, all three of us together I mean."

Walden was silent.

Rodolphus turned back towards Walden who was sound asleep where he sat. He smiled. "I think we all need a rest, Waldo."

He cuddled into him and soon he too was sleeping peacefully.


End file.
